Last days
by Marioluver
Summary: Sequel to 3Days: Tidus and Auron are finally in a relationship! As Yuna continues her pilgrimage what challenges await Tidus and Auron. Where is Seymour? Will the two of them complete the pilgrimage, save Yunas life AND their own? Or will they fade away like a waking dream.


**Last Days ch.1**

**That's right, a SEQUEL! **

**Why I continue to write this? I have no clue. I enjoy it. Plus, the plot bunnies bite at night. See, it sucks all the brain juice out of your head and leaves you a mindless zombie. Well I'm rambling so lets F*** it and get to the story.**

**Warning: Contains coarse language, Violence, M related content. **

**I do not own. If I did would I be sitting here writing horrible fanfiction or going to zanarkand in hopes of finding a real life Auron?**

"Wake up."

A hand was pushing into Tidus's side. He groaned as he pulled himself off the slightly damp ground. His vision was slightly blurry as he had not fully woken up yet. A sea of red swam before his eyes. He groaned and the sore feeling in his lower abdomen and legs. His skin was chilled from laying down on the cold ground beside the spring. Going to sleep half soaked probably didn't help either.

Groaning, Tidus slowly pulled himself up to his knees. In front of him Auron was tying the knot on his kimono, his sunglasses were already on, reflecting the light and blocking his face from view. The spring in front of him was calm and serene, showing nothing close to the passion of the previous night.

"Auron?"

Auron didn't even look at him, instead prepping his equipment and tying his sake jug back on his coat where it was removed from last night.

_'So is this how it's gonna be?'_

Tidus stood up, nearly falling over as the aching feeling worsened. He was stopped when a hand shot out and grabbed the back of his shirt, pulling him upright. "Ha ha, sorry."

The two of them said nothing about last night.

"Auron. Do you know why Yuna and the others were so afraid of me?"

"…"

Now Tidus was angry. "Auron, please. I need to know."

Still not reply. _'Fine, I'll go ask yun-'_

Oh yeah. They don't want me there.

A tightness knotted his throat, not unlike what he had felt last night. What had he done wrong?

"Sit down."

A hand gently forced Tidus back onto the soft ground. "Wha-"

"There is no sense in not telling you. You'll probably wind up stressing it out of proportion if I don't."

_'As if!'_

Auron kneeled in front of Tidus, looking him in the eye. A strange feeling washed over Tidus at the look in Auron's eyes. He seemed… reluctant to tell him. '_Why would Auron be afraid to tell me this. If he is it's gotta be bad.'_

"Tidus. You died."

_'What in HELL?'_

"Seymour managed to strike you with a Flare just after you slipped unconscious. Yuna checked your heart rate and pronounced you dead."

Tidus jumped to his feet. "But I'm not dead! I'm standing right here!"

"Sit Down!"

Auron forced him back to his ass on the ground.

"You were dead. I checked myself, but somehow you were revived."

Auron's voice was dark, a malevolence hidden in its depths. He looked like he was ready to kill.

"No one escapes from death. It is a path one must tread alone. Yet during the battle you stood up, almost perfectly healthy."

"So?"

Aurons's voice was even colder. "That alone is why she is afraid. What you had done defied what she had known of the scriptures. A dead man whom defies even death and forces even the Aeons to his will."

"I'm not dead though!"

Auron's sunglasses glinted dangerously at him.

"You were dead then brought back to life. That alone defies death. I know not how you did it. You will tell me."

Auron sat cross-legged on the ground across from Tidus, never breaking eye contact.

_'Well here goes…'_

Haltingly Tidus explained what had happed to him and how he had met Anima. How he had connected with her to summon the dark aeon. How it had felt like to be in the dream world.

At this time Auron was standing up and pacing. "…Auron?"

It was like Auron had forgotten he was there. He seemed pretty agitated to Tidus he was about to snap him out of it when someone called his name.

"Tidus!"

Turning toward the sound of the voice he saw Rikku by the entrance to the copse of trees surrounding the spring.

She wasn't bouncing around with energy like she usually was, instead looking relatively angry. She ran over to where Tidus stood. There were bags under her eyes, conductive to a bad nights rest.

_'What happened…'_

"What's up Rikku?"

His voice was forced to be cheerful, maybe she just had a bad night? When Rikku spoke her voice was quiet. "Yunie wants to see you."

The next thing he felt was Rikku's arms around him, squeezing him tightly as if she wouldn't see him again.

_'What the?'_

Rikku had pulled away, walking towards the cave. Tidus watched Rikku until he lost sight of her in the woods. Tidus turned to Auron, questions in his eyes. "Auron. I'm going to go see Yuna. I have to find out why she wants to see me."

The elder guardian nodded. "I will wait here. Return when you have finished your business."

Auron settled himself against a tree and Tidus could see the tilt of the head and slump of the shoulders signifying that something was troubling the guardian, usually the man had stood tall and firm, even after his parents had died.

_'I can't worry about that now, I have to find out what's going on with Yuna!'_

Slowly Tidus began to walk to the cave, horrible thoughts running through his head. The only consolation was Aurons words running through his head from last night, promising he would stay with him. Tidus almost smiled, in Auron language that was almost like a litany of devotion.

At the edge of the copse, where Rikku had stood earlier Tidus turned around to look at his lover, the man in red, his guardian. Whatever happened, Auron would stay with him.

He would never be alone.

The others were standing just outside the cave.

Tidus waved, hoping to hide the fact that he was terrified of what they were going to say. He had a dark feeling that they were going to force him to leave the pilgrimage. Auron's description of events just made too much sense.

"Hey, What's up"

Tidus stood in front of the others, waiting for someone to speak.

Yuna stepped out of the cave, holding her staff. She held her staff out in a defensive position. "Tidus, I would like you to close your eyes."

"Why?"

Yuna looked like she was in pain. "Please Tidus, I need you to trust me."

She looked so sad. Like the day we saw the sunset in the Mi'ihen highroad. Whatever she had planned I would trust her. I closed my eyes.

"I felt power surrounding me, like when she had sent those people in Killika. I felt just as I had done then. Was she sending me? Panic etched into my spine, I didn't want to go! Then something occurred to me. I felt just like I had in Killika. _Just_ like it. _'If I feel the same way with the sending now as I did then, I am still alive then, right? Nothing has changed.' _

"Yuna. May I open my eyes now?"

Silence…

…

"…Yes."

I opened my eyes. Yuna stood there crying. Tears were streaking down her pale cheeks and falling to the ground. Although she didn't look sad anymore, She looked… happy.

Then it clicked. The hug, the sending, everything. Yuna and the others had thought I had died. They thought that I was an unsent like Seymour was. "Yuna, I'm not dead."

Yuna looked like she was about to lose it so I walked over and hugged her. I was never very good at this kind of stuff considering whom I had grown up with, Yuna just hugged me back and starting to bawl her eyes out. _'Yuna..'_

"Hey! What's with the tears? Did you really think I could die that easily? What kind of guardian would I be then? Well, aside from barbeque."

Yuna started to laugh, a hiccupping little thing and eventually calmed down. In the meantime I was chatting quietly with lulu about last night. It seemed that Yuna had thought that I was an unsent, whom were not supposed to go on a pilgrimage. It was against Yevon laws. So they had discussed it while I was at the spring and decided to send me.

_'That explains Rikku. She would hate not having me around.' _

Rikku got along best with Tidus. Both of them had a penchant for pranks and since Rikku knew Tidus was gay almost instantly after meeting him, both of them often roomed together whiling the night away with a friendly game of Poker and a few drinks snuck past the others by the proprietor

"Yuna, do you still want me on the pilgrimage?"

Yuna stepped away, her multicolored eyes puffy and red and she nodded. "Yes… I would- like that very much."

Her voice was shy again. 'Probably because she thinks I'm mad at her for wanting to get rid of me.'

Tidus smiled "Well all right then, I gotta go find Auron. When do you wanna leave?"

"We want to leave around noon so we can make it into the Inn by dark." It was Lulu who answered, her voice slightly warmer then usual, as if trying to make up for her coldness earlier.

"All right then, I'll be back soon!"

Tidus ran into the copse of trees, wanting to share the news with Auron. They could continue the pilgrimage now!

Tidus bolted to the spring, the rustling of leaves marking his path. Soon he emerged into the clearing. Auron was still standing there as promised, still as stone though he was standing straight up, shoulders back and head held high.

Tidus bolted up to him and wrapped his arms around Aurons neck like he had as a child. Auron didn't push him off or even stare him down, just looked him in the eye, asking for an explanation. Tidus knew that it wasn't the hug Auron wanted him to explain but what had happened with the others.

Tidus backed up slightly from the elder. It would suck if he got a hard-on now while trying to tell Auron about the sending. Auron wouldn't allow that, instead yanking him closer and walking backwards into the trees and pushing him into the back of an oak, Their bodies aligned.

"What happened."

_'Damn.' _

There went his hopes. Without a doubt, he had an erection. Auron seemed to know that and pushed his knee into Tidus's groin. "Ah- nngh! Yuna t-tried to send me!" the loss of pressure against his groin almost made him cry. "What!?"

I couldn't stop panting. "Yuna thought I was an unsent, that I was actually dead. But when she tried to send me I felt no different than usual."

A groan escaped from his lips as he was rewarded for this information. "I- ah… Auron!"

The touch of lips on his neck, the warmth of Auron's tongue on his neck combined with the knee rocking into his groin almost made him scream. _'Almost there...'_

His body exploded, flashes of light filling his mind and wiping everything in it blank, except for the hot blood rushing through his body, the looseness of his muscles and unfortunately, the stickiness in his pants.

Tidus floated on Aurons chest for a while until he regained some of his surroundings. Reaching down, Tidus tried to get into Auron's robe to return the favor when he was stopped by a rough calloused hand.

"Wha-"

Auron chuckled. "I am not a teenager, hard at the littlest breeze. Besides we will need to leave soon"

He stepped back, no longer supporting me and I took a step away from the tree, grimacing at the stickiness in my shorts.

"Auron, You got me all sticky!"

I should have run when I saw the glint in his eyes. Because a moment later I found myself hoisted into a firemans carry and hurled into the spring.

_'great.'_

**Hehe, sex. This pleases me. Hell, im sure it pleases you too. Well you deserve it. Thank you my faithful readers and if you review, you may find Tidus and Auron in some other more… interesting positions. More graphic positions… DUN DUN DUN! **

**Wow… I think I just solicited reviewers with sex. :S**

**Ok I keed, seriously though, if you like this, lemme know.**

** Review, follow or favorite to keep in touch with the last days saga. Next chappie probably won't be for a short while but I will post multiple chapters at a time when I do.**


End file.
